


Plans for the Off-Season

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Ryanne Breton/Claude Giroux/Nolan Patrick, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: “Let me?”The heat flush in Nolan’s face masks his blush as he nods. Claude fills one palm with lotion, briefly warming it between his hands before smoothing it over Nolan’s shoulders and chest. He needs more to do Nolan’s arms and belly, and the cool lotion combined with Claude’s touch makes Nolan shiver as it ghosts along the hem of his swim trunks.





	Plans for the Off-Season

A tube thunks against Nolan’s chest, startling him up from where he’s dozing on a lounger by the pool. Harvey huffs in surprise against his legs, but he quickly forgives, licking a couple times at Nolan’s knee. 

 

“You’re gonna burn,” Claude quips, grinning widely as Nolan sits up, pushing his sunglasses off his face. 

 

“Your concern is appreciated.” Nolan’s grumble just makes Claude laugh more. He doesn’t manage to even get the cap popped - because Claude is right, his chest is hot and starting to itch now that he’s thinking about it - before Claude’s gingerly sitting down beside him and taking the sunscreen from his hand. 

 

“Let me?” 

 

The heat flush in Nolan’s face masks his blush as he nods. Claude fills one palm with lotion, briefly warming it between his hands before smoothing it over Nolan’s shoulders and chest. He needs more to do Nolan’s arms and belly, and the cool lotion combined with Claude’s touch makes Nolan shiver as it ghosts along the hem of his swim trunks. 

 

“Easy.” Claude says it low, teasing but not mean. Nolan glances away from him anyway, embarrassment curling in his chest. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Hey.” Gentle, lotion-tacky fingers touch his chin, coaxing Nolan to look up. “Sorry.” 

 

Nolan wants to ask so many things - if Claude really thinks poorly of him for wanting this so much, if this is going to change things for them next season, if, if, if; instead, he swallows them back and leans in for a kiss. Claude meets him halfway, at least, hand sliding down to rest on his chest, thumb stroking his collarbone. 

 

Vaguely, Nolan’s aware of Harvey hopping down from the lounger, off to seek a more peaceful place to nap. He lets Claude guide him down, chair creaking beneath them as Claude leans up over him. Nolan’s already hard in his shorts, and Claude’s wandering hands fondle him, Nolan’s moan earning a laugh from Claude.

 

“Get these off,” he says, tugging at Nolan’s trunks. He stands and shucks his own trunks off as Nolan wriggles his down, kicking them off his legs. His heart is racing now that he’s naked; it’s a nervous-good thrill to be bare like this in Claude’s backyard where anyone could see. Ryanne’s just inside and - even though she’s seen him like this before - the idea of her catching them always makes his cock twitch. 

 

Nolan feels slutty for how quickly he parts his legs for Claude as he climbs up on the lounger with him. He lets himself be pushed down, wrapping his arms around Claude’s neck as Claude dips to kiss him. Nolan’s hyper aware of the sounds of birds and distant voices floating in from the street; Claude seems to sense it, pressing closer and rutting a little against him. 

 

“Feeling shy? We can go in if you want.” 

 

With a shake of his head, Nolan rolls his hips up towards Claude, letting a moan fall from his lips as his cock drags along Claude’s belly.  Claude doesn’t waste a lot of time on foreplay; he rarely does when they’re outside like this. Maybe it’s a combination of want, the same thrill Nolan feels pushing him along; it might be the worry about getting caught by someone other than Ryanne fucking a much younger teammate by his pool. Either way, he reaches for his discarded trunks and brings out a packet of lube, grinning unabashedly at Nolan’s snort as he rips it open and spills it over his fingers. 

 

“Gonna keep you loose. Maybe you won’t even need this part soon, eh?” Claude murmurs this against Nolan’s mouth as he presses a finger in. It’s already easier than it was the first several times they did this, but Nolan thinks about being open enough to just need lube before Claude pushes his cock into him and shudders. “Yeah, you like that.” 

 

Claude pushes another finger into him, only stretching him perfunctorily before using the rest of the lube to slick himself up. The tip of his dick eases in and Nolan pants as his body stretches around Claude’s cock. It’s a lot of sensation, not particularly good or bad until Claude shifts position enough to graze his prostate. 

 

“There you go,” he murmurs as Nolan cants his hips up, wrapping his legs around Claude’s waist. Claude braces himself on the lounger on either side of Nolan’s head, starting a slow, rolling pace that builds until he’s fucking into Nolan hard and fast enough for it to shift Nolan against the chair. They pant against each other’s mouths between messy kisses, their noises half-muffled. 

 

Nolan reaches down to stroke his own cock, torn between wanting to come as fast as possible and wanting Claude to keep fucking him until he can’t move. He mostly just grips his dick, letting the motion of Claude’s thrusts shift his cock between his fingers until he can’t take it anymore. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” Claude breathes against his ear; Nolan’s knuckles graze his belly with every stroke, and Claude thrusts harder when Nolan chokes on his own breath, arching helplessly as he comes. Claude fucks high, overwhelmed little sounds from Nolan’s mouth until he finally comes with a low groan. They come down together, Nolan rubbing at Claude’s back and sides and Claude pressing soft kisses to Nolan’s throat. 

 

“Guys!” Ryanne’s voice startles them, both of their heads whipping toward the back door as they instinctively scramble up. She laughs, obviously getting the reaction she’d been hoping for. “You’re going to scare the pups,” she teases, even though only Charlie has followed her out of the house. “And you better not get cum on that cushion, Nolan.” 

 

Nolan feels himself clench as she speaks, hole wet and loose and his face goes impossibly redder. Ryanne just heads back inside, Charlie still at her heels. Claude gives Nolan a hands up, checking the cushion over for stains and - thankfully - finding none. He sends Nolan toward the house with a swat to his ass, picking up their trunks and following behind. Ryanne’s not in the kitchen or living room when they get in the house, and Claude spanks him lightly again. 

 

“Upstairs. Hope there’s something to that teenage stamina.” 

 


End file.
